


Pig's Blood

by fairyskulls



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Vampire AU, blood slave reader, vamphog, vampire roadhog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyskulls/pseuds/fairyskulls
Summary: You're the blood slave of Roadhog, who is both your lover and master. You experience many hardships in this world of reckless violence. It's not easy living the life of a blood slave, but you manage to trudge through your problems day by day, knowing that this was the life you willingly picked.





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness. Quiet. The sounds of the birds chirping outside suddenly came flooding to your ears as you came to. You slowly opened your eyes, noticing that the room was dim, but not too dark. You were tucked under a heavy blanket, with your head laying on a large, soft pillow. You stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever; you honestly didn’t want to move. Nevertheless, you eventually attempted to get up, but let out a hiss at the dull pain that shot through the side of your neck. You grimaced, and ran your fingers on your tender skin, and that’s when you felt the two puncture wounds.

“Oh, that’s right…” you brought your fingers in front of your face, squinting, looking at the faint traces of blood on your fingertips. “Mako…” you whispered, turning your attention to the doorway, which the door was left wide open. You expected to see him standing there, but instead, saw no one. 

That brought the memories of last night flooding back. He fed off you, and accidentally drank too much of your blood, making you black out. He usually did not do this, but sometimes when he returned from a spree and was extremely exhausted, it could happen. He never just let you fall to the floor; he would always tuck you into the California king sized bed. At this point, you were used to it. You could die, but because you’re a blood slave, you’re a little more resilient than the average human being. You were _his_ blood slave, forever bonded till the end. When you were separated from him for a long time, you get a strong urge to reunite with him. However, he didn’t bring you along because he believed it would be too dangerous for you to travel with him. 

You gently shuffled your legs to the side of the bed, attempting not to strain yourself. The pain wasn’t too great, but it was still annoying – you likened it to a crick in your neck.

When you managed to plant your feet on the ground, you slowly stood up. You were a little lightheaded and grabbed onto furniture to help balance yourself. Your attention was still focused on the large doorway, wanting to search for Mako. You were gentle with your steps – you weren’t necessarily scared of him, but you had a feeling that you shouldn’t be caught. 

Reaching the doorway, you leaned on it, attempting to look over in the connected living room. 

_Is he in here..?_ you thought to yourself, trying your best to be as sneaky as possible. The punctures in your neck didn’t help much with scanning the room.

It was empty. No one in sight. Sunlight spotted in through the blinds in the windows and helped light up the room. Your attention turned to the large sofa and tv, which seemed untouched. A deafening silence set over the house, Roadhog nowhere in sight. 

You knew this meant he was on a heist again and would be gone for a while. You did not know how long he had been gone since you awoke but figured it’d be best to just stay inside the house. You peeked through the blinds to see if anyone was in sight, but there wasn’t. Looking at the sofa, you plopped yourself onto it. You almost sank into it, given the dent that was caused by Roadhog. 

Grabbing the remote, you turned on the dusty tv in front of you. You switched it to a channel playing a movie – it was about an all too familiar subject to you: vampires. The movie had shown the stereotypical vampire: can’t go near garlic, they burn in sunlight, they don’t have a reflection, etc. But you knew that wasn’t true. 

Mako is a polar opposite to the cult classic vampire that everyone is familiar with. He didn’t burn in the sunlight, but longtime exposure could make him sick. He also doesn’t avoid garlic, which in fact you love and put in almost anything you eat. He did sometimes complain about how it made your breath reek.

Another thing you knew is what it took for someone to turn into a vampire. You’ve obviously been bitten by him uncountable times, and you’re still a human. A master vampire, the one that Mako is, are made by drinking the blood of another master vampire. Usually, it is done is a ritualistic manner. He never exactly told you who that other master vampire that turned him was, but you didn’t care. Biting is not what turns a human into a vampire.

Blood slaves are basically on the bottom of the vampire hierarchy. Your sole purpose is to just feed the other vampires above you. You have no special abilities or aren’t very strong. Besides this, you still love Mako. You feel your heart beating against your chest thinking about your relationship; sure, it may be seen as crappy from an outsider’s point-of-view, but you saw it in another light. You felt that if Mako didn’t have you, then he’d have no sustenance and starve, and in a way, you saw yourself as his lifeforce. You were blushing at the fact that he chose you as his blood slave and no one else. 

Eventually, you became tired and bored of watching movies, and fell asleep on the couch. Hours passed, and when you awoke, it was dusk, and Roadhog was still nowhere to be seen. You shot up and peeked through the blinds; Roadhog’s motorcycle was nowhere in sight. Chewing on your nails in a nervous panic, many different scenarios went through your mind at that instant, thinking of where he is or what could’ve happened to him. He never left you alone for this long. You frantically paced around the house, trying to calm yourself down. 

You went back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. You thought to yourself that he was okay and you were panicking for no reason. 

A loud knock came from the side of the house. You jumped, and a lump was in your throat. You stilled like a deer in headlights. You knew that wasn’t Roadhog – you couldn’t feel his presence near. Slowly, you got up and went to the front door; it was unlocked. When you managed to reach the door, you ran up to it as fast as you could and locked it. Frozen, you waited to see if anything would happen.

Another loud thud came from a window to your side. “Oh God…” you tried to mutter as quietly as possible, panic washing over you like a wave. You backed away and ran back to the bedroom, locking the door behind you. You hid beneath the bed, keeping your attention on the front entrance. 

And then, there was someone kicking on the door. Crying and scared, you covered your mouth in an attempt to muffle your cries. A large snapping sound told you that whoever it was managed to kick the door in, and they were inside the house. 

“Oy, sheila, where are ya?” An unfamiliar voice beckoned you. Your heart was beating so violently against your chest you thought it would burst out at any moment. A bandit, you thought, but it was more than that.

“I can smell her.” Oh shit. There was more than one of them. “She smells delicious,” he continued, whiffing the air. “Haven’t had me hands on a blood slave in foreva’. Got ourselves a meal, fellas,” another one chimed in. From the sounds of it, they were all vampires, and they were hungry. 

Loud clashing sounds continued from beyond the bedroom door, they were persistent in trying to find you. “Is she in here?” a voice came from beyond the bedroom door. You thought you were going to die. While this was going on, you had your head ducked and buried your face into the floor, praying he didn’t get in. He got a few kicks in the door before all the men began screaming and shots were heard. Violent thrashing sounded like it was in the mix, and soon, it was quiet. 

“Open up. It’s safe now.” 

It was him, Roadhog. You scrambled out underneath the bed and almost tripped on your own feet unlocking the door. You swung the door open and was met by the bigger man towering over you. Tears dribbled down your cheeks, and you hugged him as hard as you could. Sobbing, you buried your face in his belly. You looked like a mess. His large hand planted itself on your back, comforting you. 

“Everything’s alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry this took a little while to upload, I had finals and college was killing me. But now I'm off and hopefully I can update these chapters at a normal rate. I hope you guys enjoy!**

It was a few days after that event, and it still replayed in your mind at every waking moment.

You didn’t sleep well the night before - or any of the previous nights for that matter. You couldn’t sleep, not with knowing the fact of what almost happened to you.

You were in bed, buried underneath the blankets and turned away from Roadhog. Your cheek sank into the soft pillow, but you hardly felt it comforting. He was at your side, laying on his back. He was awake too, but neither of you said a word to each other. Your stomach did twists and turns, making you feel nauseous. 

You hadn’t uttered a single word since the incident. Roadhog attempted to talk to you throughout the few days that had passed, but you never replied to him. You let him feed off of you, but you were aloof while he did it, not making any eye contact with him. The feelings you had were of great anxiety and dread, and somewhat, a little bit of anger too. 

“Where were you?” you finally broke the silence, irritation crackling in your voice, and tears began to well in your eyes.

“Hm?” he exchanged, surprised at the sudden outburst.

“You heard me!” You lifted yourself up and looked at him with your brows furrowed. You didn’t try to hide that you were on the verge of crying. “Where were you? I almost got killed.”

“Baby, I..” he shot up, bringing a hand closer to your face. He never liked seeing you upset. “It was importa—”

“Was it?!” You interrupted him. His hand darted back, and full blown tears began to stream down your face. “I’m tired of being left here all by myself. This could’ve been prevented if you were here, y’know.” You turned away from him, your arms crossed. “I’m sick of you leaving me alone all the time.”

Roadhog looked at you in a somber manner. He was afraid to say anything that might upset you, so for a few minutes there was an awkward silence.

“Look,” he muttered, “those guys—I actually went out yesterday to try to put an end to their schemes. When I showed up at their hideout, I found out they were gone, so I tried hurrying back here as quick as possible.”

You were surprised that he knew who the men were and tried calming yourself down some so you could talk with a clear mind. “Who were those guys then?” You looked up at him, wiping your tears away. 

“Some pests I’ve been trying to get rid of recently. I’ve spotted numerous vampires around these parts now and it worries me.” He looked down at you, wondering what your next reply would be. “You’re an easy target for them.”

“Then maybe...I should ͕start coming along with you. The house will just get ransacked if I’m here alone.” Your heart skipped a beat when you said that. You hoped he would agree with you, seeing that now it was a more serious problem than he originally realized.

“Hm..” the large man pondered. He didn’t say it, but he too had actually thought of bringing you out with him. The reason he didn’t say anything was because he didn’t know how you would feel, but hearing you say this brought a weight off his chest. 

“Okay,” he smiled, content with his answer. “I know you don’t like being separated from me for too long.”

“Really?!” Your eyes twinkled and a big smile spread across your face. “Thank you, Mako.” You leaned in, hugging his massive body. He hugged you back, his huge arms cradling you.

Roadhog did somewhat have a problem with it. He couldn’t shake the anxious thoughts of losing you if you traveled with him. He felt that if you died, then it would be all his fault. But, he figured that if you stayed here without him, then soon that fear might become a reality. 

“Mm, it feels so good to hold you,” he snuggled his face into your neck, kissing it. His large hands sneaking their way between your legs.

“Mako…” you let out a breathy moan, squirming in his hands. “You’re doing this this early?” you said teasingly. You weren’t wearing any panties, and eventually his hands found themselves near your folds. When he touched you, your breath hitched.

“Haha..you melt right in my hands,” Roadhog said, one of his large fingers making small circles on your clit. 

“Ah...please...” you said biting your lip, weakly attempting to push his hand away. Your hips bucked against him. You noticed he wasn’t wearing any bottoms, his bare erection between your legs. Moving closer to him, you squeezed his length between your thighs, making him moan. He reached in and kissed you roughly, his tongue pushing its way past your lips. 

Roadhog wrapped his large hands around your waist and hiked you onto his member. You slowly worked yourself down on him, trying to take as much as you could. The feeling of being stretched open so wide was heavenly. You began to work yourself up and down, your arms wrapped around his neck. 

“Such a good girl,” he chuckled, thrusting into you. His thrusts were deep, and with each one, it felt like you saw stars.

“Mmf...harder...” you let out between moans. Roadhog slipped his hand up your oversized t-shirt and squeezed your breast. “So...good...” he muttered, picking up his pace. His cock was twitching inside you, aching to burst.

As you neared your climax, Roadhog feverishly kissed your neck. He was rough and frantic with them, and you knew what he was about to do. Between the kisses, he revealed his fangs and bit into you, making you come. You let out a whimper, feeling a mix between pain and pleasure. Hearing your pained whimpers put him over the edge, his hot cum shot into you, filling you up. There was so much it began to leak down your thighs. 

“Mako..!” you screamed, squeezing him. You felt like the room was spinning. You could feel the hot blood spurting out your neck, along with Roadhog lapping it, trying to get every little drop. 

You remained like that for awhile, wrapped in the vice like grip of his arms. When he was finished feeding, he gently removed his fangs from your neck, but continued to hold onto you. He knew you might feel light-headed, and he didn’t want you to fall off the bed if you happened to faint again. 

“I love you,” he said, breaking the silence. 

“I love you, too,” you replied, but in a meek tone. He delicately let you go, observing to make sure you didn’t fall over.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” you assured him. You brought your hand up to your neck and touched the two puncture wounds. “At least you didn’t go overboard this time.”

He chuckled, somewhat embarrassed. You got up out of the bed, Roadhog watching your movements. “I need to shower,” you announced, lazily scratching your stomach as you headed toward the restroom. 

Roadhog stayed in the bed as you showered. He laid there for a few minutes, trying to work himself up to get out of it. His hands were folded behind his head and he stared at the ceiling, daydreaming. He thought about how having you at his side during his adventures would make him feel more comfortable and not alone. He blushed and chuckled at the thoughts, knowing you’d always be by his side. But his train of thought lead to remembering the times he and Junkrat had their own misadventures. Roadhog was a little disheartened, realizing that he hadn’t talked to his best friend in a long time, not since you and him moved in together.

“What’s with the long face?” you said. His face shot up, you were drying your hair off with a towel. You had thrown on another one of his oversized shirts with a pair of shorts underneath, not like they were necessarily needed considering the fact his shirt reached your knees.

“Nothing,” he replied. 

“Well, are you at least gonna get dressed? You can’t sit around naked all day y’know,” you said teasingly, hugging him. 

“Mm. I know,” he griped, honestly not wanting to leave the bed. He was glad to see you behaving like yourself again. He got up and donned his usual attire.

“So...what’s the plan for today?” You approached him, your hands behind your back.

“We’re going to the cave where those guys were hiding in.”

“Why?”

“Because when I was disposing of their bodies, I found a key on one of them,” Roadhog pulled out a large, rusty skeleton key from his pocket and showed it to you. “There was a door that I couldn’t open when I went there and I believe this might open it.”

You took the key from his hand and observed it. You turned it over and noticed the blood that was encrusted on it. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Roadhog took it from your hands. “But before we go, I gotta give you something...” He pulled out a small gun and handed it to you. He made it, and it looked almost exactly like his, except it was smaller. He also gave you spare ammo. “Since you’re coming with me now, you need something to protect yourself.”

“Thank you.” You hugged him. “I’ll put it to good use.”

You both walked outside, standing next to his chopper. You looked down at the sidecar, studying the odd, smiling face that was painted on it. Memories of Junkrat flooded your mind, and you thought about how you missed him and hadn’t seen him in a while. You wondered what he’d been up to and if he was doing well. You stepped in and sat down, watching Roadhog as he started the motorcycle. 

“Just sit back and relax, it’ll be a little bit before we get there,” he reassured you, not wanting you to stress yourself out. “Remember, I’m here, and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

You chuckled, and looked up at the sky, the sun burning brightly and the skies were a deep shade of blue. It was beautiful, but you still worried about if you could even carry yourself in a fight.

The two of you went off, and along the way you admired the scenery. You loved it - it was definitely much better than being locked up in the house all day.

Day turned to noon, and you two had approached the aforementioned cave. Roadhog parked a little bit away from the cave as to not alert anyone inside. He helped you up out of the cart, your legs were almost numb from sitting for so long. He positioned himself in front of you to act like a shield in case there was a sudden attack. You both carefully walked toward the cave, and when you were really close, you couldn’t sense anyone else around and mentioned it to Roadhog.

“Yeah, I don’t either,” he replied, glancing back at you. “That still doesn’t mean we should let our guard down, though.”

You nodded, and you both continued toward the entrance. When you reached it, there was nothing. It was utter silence and no one was in sight. It was strange, given that the cave had an eerie atmosphere and it felt like someone was watching you. You noticed the large door that Roadhog had mentioned; it was medieval-looking, and was about 10 ft in height. A humongous, heavy iron lock kept it from being opened.  
Roadhog approached it and put the key in. It fit perfectly. As he turned it, he stilled.

“What’s the matter?” you asked.

“Whatever is behind this door, be ready to attack.” He looked at you, a shiver went up your spine. You took your gun out and prepared yourself.

He pushed the door open, and you two were met by a grisly sight. Blood and guts were strewn everywhere, along with the corpses of slain victims. They all appeared to have been tortured before being killed. You assumed this area to be a feeding chamber.

You gagged, overwhelmed by the sight and smell. You were still behind Roadhog, and you clung to him tightly. You were weeping and shaking, and felt like you were about to pass out.

“My God...” Roadhog uttered, appalled at the sight. Suddenly, he shot his head in another direction.

“Did you hear that?” he asked you.

“No. What did you hear?” You opened one eye and tried focusing on his face so you couldn’t see the bodies.

He moved toward the sound. It sounded like a voice, but not just any voice - it sounded familiar. You tried grasping back onto him, still frightened. He approached a small hallway and stood in front of the door he thought he heard it coming from. With one kick, he knocked the door off its hinges and was met by an ear piercing scream.

“Don’t hurt me!” Your heart dropped. You knew who it was. “Please...let me go..” 

“Jamie...” Roadhog uttered. You stepped out from behind him to look at Junkrat, but the sight of him made you jump out of your skin.

He was on the ground tied-up and writhing in his own blood. They tortured him - he had visible deep cuts all over his body, along with a few of his teeth laying on the floor that looked like they were pulled out. They had also taken his prosthetics off to make sure there was no chance he could escape.

“Oh my God,” you covered your mouth, full blown tears streaming down your face. You rushed toward him, gently untying his restraints. He attempted to get up, rubbing his sore wrist. “I’m so sorry, Jamie,” you hugged him as he remained silent, his blood staining your clothes. He seemed somewhat dazed, probably from the shock of what had happened to him.

“Roadhog…” he weakly uttered, looking up at the larger man.

“It’s alright, you’re safe now.” He scooped him up, looking down at him as he supported him in his arms. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.”

“It’s...okay...” Junkrat brought a hand up to Roadhog’s cheek. “It’s...not your fault...” 

Roadhog just sadly stared at the smaller man, observing his injuries and imagining the pain he had been put through. He turned, and walked out the door. You trailed right behind him. “Let’s go,” Roadhog muttered. “We’ll clean him up when we get home.”

You both approached the chopper, and Roadhog carefully settled Junkrat into the sidecar. You sat behind Roadhog, watching Junkrat and worrying about how badly he was hurt. Soon, he drove off, and the three of you headed back home in silence.


End file.
